gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Miller
Lawrence J. "Larry" Miller (born October 15, 1953) is an American actor, voice artist, comedian, one-time game show host, podcaster and columnist. Early life Miller was born in Valley Stream, New York, on Long Island. Miller was born Jewish. Career Miller's roles include the vindictive doorman on Seinfeld, Walter Stratford in the movie 10 Things I Hate About You, as well as several characters in Christopher's Guest's mockumentary movies. He has also appeared in Carry On Columbus, The Nutty Professor (Murphy version), Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (again Murphy's version), Max Keebel's Big Move and Pretty Woman. Miller played as Edwin Poole on the ABC dramadey Boston Legal. He played night club owner Michael Dobson in two different episodes of Law & Order, In the first episode called Coma and then later in Encore. Miller appeared as himself in the third episode called "Smoke". ''He was also in ''8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter, ''where he played as Tommy, Kyle's obnoxious father and Paul's colleague. He also played as himself in a later episode of the same series. Additionally, Miller was the writer for the television shows ''Uncommon Sense (2005), Just Words (1992) and Pros & Cons ''(1999). Miller has a weekly podcast on the Carolla Digital Network called, ''This Week with Larry Miller. He suspended his podcast after falling and injuring his head in April 2012, and after hospitalization and a coma said in January 2013 he is convalescing. The podcast resumed on January 9. Television *He voiced the pointy-haired boss in the short-lived animated TV series Dilbert. *He voiced as a patient on Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist in the 1995 episode called “Everybody's Got a Tushy”. *He voiced XR in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *He appeared on Mike & Spike in the episode “Person To Insect” as Coach Marcoto Patrick's coach. *He appeared on Seinfeld in the episode "The Doorman" as the doorman to Mr. Pitt's residence. *He had a recurring role on Law & Order as serial wife-murderer Michael Dobson, as well as playing himself in a single episode. *He appeared in the second season of Desperate Housewives seventh episode as Leonard Harper. *He appeared on a "Scene Stealers Edition" on the NBC primetime version of The Weakest Link hosted by Anne Robinson at the time, but later he was voted off in the episode. *From 2009-2010, starred in 10 Things I Hate About You, reprising his role from the 1999 movie of the same name. *He appeared in a few episodes of Boston Legal as Edwin Poole. *He appeared on an episode of USA's Networks Burn Notice as Harvey Gunderson in the episode called, Comrades in 2008. *He voiced himself in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode called “Larry Miller Hair System” in 2010. *In May 2010, Game Show Network announced that Miller would host a new comedy game show called Late Night Liars. The show premiered June 10, 2010 on GSN and was later cancelled in early 2011. *He appeared as a doctor in episode six of the 1st season of the Starz original series Gravity. *He appeared as Stu Tyler on the ABC sitcom My Wife and Kids for three episodes. *He appeared as lawyer Garret Price on Monk. *Miller made a guest voice appearance on The Penguins of Madagascar as Clemson in the episodes Right Hand Man, The Hoboken Surprise and King Me. *Miller appeared as Eddie Kravitz in season eight's Palestinian Chicken episode on HBO's Curb Your Enthusiasm. *He appeared as Larry Diller in season two's "Camp It Up" episode of the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up. Personal life Miller married television writer Eileen Conn in 1993. The couple have two children. Show Hosted *''Late Night Liars'' Show appeared *''Weakest Link'' Link His Official Website Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1953 Births